


Babiiiii

by Kyu_Sunstruck



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: First work - Freeform, I'll ask for their AO3 later, M/M, Mpregworld, i had help, on archive, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyu_Sunstruck/pseuds/Kyu_Sunstruck
Summary: What happens when Matt has Eduardo's baby?I blame the mpregworld chat for this





	Babiiiii

Kisses where given and gentle hands roamed through soft skin, trying to feel everything they could touch. Clothes had been discarded a long time ago and both males moved around on the bed. Moans and pants grew louder and more shallow until they stopped, only for a loud squeal to come from the room the two were occupying. This moment had happened only two weeks ago.

~~~~~~~~~~

Matt woke with a start, looking around his surroundings, before settling on the realization he was in his boyfriends room and bed. Getting up and putting on a pair of sweats and a dark green t-shirt that covered his shrunken wings, since it was clearly was much too large to fit him, he walked down to the kitchen and to his boyfriend’s two supernatural roommates. “Morning Mark, Jon.”

“Morning Matt, how did you sleep last night?” Mark, a werewolf, asked not wanting to take his eyes off his newspaper.

“It was a little too cold for my liking but otherwise just fine” Matt paused for a moment to take a sip from his tea that he could only guess his boyfriend prepared for him. “How about you two?” 

“Well since you two decided not to be intimate last night, Jon and I got some well needed sleep.”

“I thought you said you were going to get sound proof walls?” Matt asked, confused.

This time, Jon spoke up floating around Matt . “Well, they will take a while to get here and when they do, who knows how long it will be until someone in the house installs them, not that it will help me, I can hear everything.”

“I could always get Tom to do it. He built things hand made for most of his life. Or Tord, he's extremely good at all things mechanic, I don't think Tom would like Tord doing that though, ever since the announcement, Tom has really been on Tord’s back about his safety.”

“Paranoia over their first child, I guess” Mark shrugged. As if he could tell that the conversation had ended, the one and only Eduardo came in holding a plate of foods that Matt could thankfully keep down. No one in the house knew why Matt couldn't keep some foods down. Mark thought it was just a stomach bug but Matt was perfectly healthy because of his standards and routines, so it couldn't have been that. Jon had suggested pregnancy but everyone laughed it off, until he explained that they still don't know all Eduardo could do.

After breakfast Matt went up to Eduardo's room, seeing about 10 messages from Edd, 4 from Tord and 1 from Tom. Matt sighed before going downstairs and saying goodbye to Mark, Jon and Eduardo before leaving to his house. 

When Matt walked through the front door he was bombarded with questions by Edd as always. Tord and Tom just sat on the couch watching some random Tv show that was playing, completely ignoring the two. Only when Edd was done with his interrogation was Matt allowed to go to his room. 

When he got up to his room he took off his shoes before grabbing a bottle of febreeze and spraying it around the room. When he finished doing that he walked to his mini fridge and and grabbed a can of Pepsi. Yes, Edd did have a hate for the drink but Matt liked it. It didn’t help that Edd also had a nose for figuring out when an unwanted drink was in the house; luckily, Edd couldn’t smell past garden freshness.  
:/  
After opening the can he sat down on his bed and grabbed his phone again to check his reflection in the camera, tracing every inch of his clear face. Taking his finger and scratching his cheek a little, he rubbed off some on the contour he was wearing, exposing multiple small freckles dusting across his face. He sighed a bit before putting down his phone and grabbing a blending brush from his drawer. He pulled out his palette kit, looking into his mirror, and checked which shades to use. As he adjusted his makeup, Matt felt a nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

Feeling the sudden urge to puke, he got up and ran to the bathroom before emptying his stomach into the toilet. After hurling his breakfast up he sat back before actually taking into account what Jon had said earlier. He glanced over to the small bathroom mirror before coming up with a plan. 

Standing up and he brushed his teeth before quietly looking through one of the mirror cabinets in the bathroom. After finding what he was looking for he shoved it into his pocket and ran back into his room. Shutting and locking the door, he opened his window and climbed out. Not the cleanest escape route but clothes can be washed. He looked around the corner making sure Edd wasn't taking Ringo out for her daily walk. When he saw Edd wasn't out, he ran across the lawn to Eduardo's place.

Using the key Eduardo had given him, he let himself into the house. Jon looked up from where he was and gave him a questionable look. Matt walked past him to Eduardo's room, letting himself in again. 

“Eduardo!” Matt said.  
“Matt? Babe, what are you doing here?” Eduardo looked at him, especially at Matt’s half finished contouring.  
“Eduardo, I don’t know how to say this, but I think Jon might have been right, what if I am pregnant?!”  
“What? That’s crazy, you know Jon’s not exactly smart. I mean he thinks mermaids are real.”  
“Hey!” Matt looks offended. “Please, we don’t know how your powers work…..Can we at least try?” Matt asks, giving him the puppy dog eyes. Eduardo knew he couldn’t resist his cute boyfriend. He sighed.  
“Fine.” Eduardo sighed, as Matt cheered.

Both of them shuffled to the bathroom awkwardly, before Matt looked at Eduardo, who just gave this ‘what?’ expression. Matt cleared his throat but Eduardo just continued staring at him. Matt sighed and got up before turning Eduardo around, giving himself some privacy. 

“Babe I've seen you naked before”  
“But I don’t want you to see me pee!”  
“I've seen you cu--” that's when Matt threw the toilet paper roll at Eduardo, blushing a color that could rival Tord’s hoodie.  
“Alright, alright.” Eduardo conceded as he let Matt do his “business”. 

He waited with his arms crossed as Matt used the plastic stick, embarrassed slightly. 

Matt gave him the okay to look as the two waited. 

“You sure your actually pregnant?”  
“It wouldn't hurt to check, plus I've been looking through Tord’s browser history to find articles to help and the symptoms line up”  
“....You don’t think it could be leftover powers, do you?”  
“It's possible, Edd also has some powers left over, and it's not exactly unheard of for a male vampire to be able to conceive”  
“I gotta say, I’m kinda excited about possibly being a dad...scared shitless, but excited.”  
“I've always wanted a kid too, watching them grow and impact the world. It makes me actually hope I am pregnant”  
“You know, you’d be pretty cute pregnant, not gonna lie.”  
“You would be an awesome father, would probably sue a school at some point in your kids life but an awesome father.”  
Eduardo couldn’t help but chuckle. Matt was right about that.

Both of them looked down to the plastic stick and they froze. Before Eduardo fell face first into the bathtub. The stick had two single lines going through it, it was positive. Matt was officially carrying Eduardo’s child. Completely disregarding his passed out boyfriend, Matt flew downstairs to Jon.

“Jonny you were right! I am pregnant!”  
“Yes!” Jon exclaimed. “Now I just need to prove mermaids are real!”  
“Your a ghost can you just take a waterproof camera down there?”  
“I want to bring Eduardo with me when I find them” Jon told Matt before going back to his show, Mythbusters. Matt just stared as Mark came down, confused.

“Would anyone like to tell me why Eduardo is passed out in the bathtub? Because...yeah, that’s a thing.”

Matt quickly showed Mark the pregnancy test. Mark silently said “oh” as he tried to wrap his head around the news the was given to him. Matt walked up stairs and tried getting Eduardo into his room, but only succeeding to get him to the door of the bathroom. He panted, rubbing his back. Oh yeah, he had forgotten Eduardo was a strong beast of a man. Matt decided to just leave Eduardo there to pick himself up before wondering how he as going to tell his roommates. 

Matt pondered what he was going to do before deciding the best option was to tell Tom and Tord and only tell Edd sometime before his due date.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt sat in the waiting room with Edd, biting his lip and picking at his fingers. Tord had gone into labor about an hour earlier and you could hear his screams from the bench they were sitting on.

“I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, PINEAPPLE BITCH!!” The two could hear Tord scream from behind the doors.  
Matt wondered if his own birth would be like that and shuddered, he still had quite a bit to go but hearing Tord going through it, he was having second thoughts about this child. He also hoped that toms hand wasn't getting crushed and destroyed because of tords robot arm. Matt felt a buzz in his pocket and pulled out his phone looking at the message.

‘How's the red one doing’  
‘?’ Was the notification on the screen.  
‘Tord’s giving birth right now, Is it supposed to involve screaming?’  
‘Mark said its natural for someone to scream during it. He told me to compare it to shitting out a watermelon ‘  
‘That’s gonna be me months from now and it’s making me scared.’  
‘You've gotten this far I think you can do it’

“Who are you texting?” Edd asked looking at the screen.  
“Umm… no one!” Matt tried to lie  
“Are you sure Matt, I swear I could have seen-”  
“It’s no one, just a...a friend!”  
“Can I meet this ‘friend’?” Edd asked 

The word ‘shit’ was going through his head 100 mph and he froze. Neither had noticed the screaming stop, until the doctor poked his head out the door to see Edd sort of pining Matt to the floor trying to get his phone from him.

“Ahem!” the doctor cleared his throat  
Both males looked at him before shuffling away from each other. Edd glanced at Matt before entering the room their friends were in. Tord lay on the hospital bed as he fondly gazed at tom, holding a little baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Tom was holding the baby delicately, treating her as if she was a piece of glass the could be broken at any minute with a wrong move. I also seemed his hand wasn't crushed which was good.

Matt could imagine himself on that bed, and Eduardo holding their baby. Subconsciously he put a hand on his slight bump, he could pass for just eating too much for now but if he was to grow someone would definitely notice. 

You could definitely tell tom was crying, as he rocked the bundle of life back and forth slowly. 

“And her name?” Edd asked quietly  
“Tamari” Tord responded almost immediately  
“Tamari Tomator Syranic” Tom told them, not the most classy full name but they had liked their choice.  
“She’s so small,” Edd whispered  
“She is slightly premature, wasn't supposed to be due for another 2 weeks” Tord explained before yawning and rubbing his eyes.  
“Get some sleep honey, I'll take care of Tamari “ Tom told Tord, who just nodded and closed his eyes.

Matt couldn’t help but watch the cute family, hand gingerly feeling his own stomach. Maybe this pregnancy thing won’t be so bad after all? He could see Edd taking two million pictures of the two, before taking his phone out and also taking a couple pictures himself. A notification presented itself atop the screen and he tapped on it. 

“Hm?” He wondered  
Eduardo has sent him another text asking him about Tord. Matt looked around, sneaking out to answer his text, quietly.  
‘He's doing alright’ Matt responded. ‘The baby is aswell’  
‘How’s my kid treating you?’  
‘Well I'm only 3 and a half months so I'm barely just showing, either way I feel nothing’  
‘I really can’t believe you’re nearly 4 months already.’  
‘Time really does fly by fast,  
‘Lol yeah  
Hey, you able to get somewhere private?’  
‘Yeah hold on’ Matt pocketed his phone before telling Edd and Tom he was going to the restroom.  
Once there he pulled his phone out, seating himself on the toilet.

‘I’m hiding in the bathroom rn’  
‘Alright, gimme a minute’  
Matt waited, before blushing bright red at the picture he was sent. Eduardo, shirt open, pants down, gripping his cock with a sexual look on his face.  
He would be lying if he said he wasn't turned on right now, deciding to respond back he took a picture of himself too. He lifted his shirt and lowered his pants a little, showing off his ginger trail. He snapped a picture of himself, sending it to Eduardo.  
‘Hot’ was the response he was given before another picture of Eduardo was sent.  
Matt bit his lip, seeing his boyfriend shirtless and his hard cock in full view. Slowly stroking himself, he snapped a picture of what he was doing and sent it to said boyfriend. Blushy face and everything, he lowered his pants, showing off lacy soft panties. He knew what he liked. And that's when Eduardo sent a video of himself. Matt blushed, seeing Eduardo mess with his hair. He held his legs together as he watched Eduardo stroke his hard cock, gazing into the camera. 

Matt barely finished sending Eduardo another picture when Edd came in  
“Matt we're going home now”  
Matt let out a yelp, trying to turn off the video.  
“C-Coming!”  
“I'll wait for you outside” Edd said before leaving the restroom. Matt turned off his phone before pulling his pants back up. Carefully placing his hoodie over his problem, he walked out of the stall and washed his hands. After walking out of the bathroom itself, he saw Edd leaning against the wall looking at his phone, 

“Alright, I’m ready to go!” Matt said, fixing his hair a little.  
“Good, I didn't leave food for ringo so she's probably starving right about now.”  
“All’s ready when you are!”  
“...Hey, what took you so long in the bathroom anyway?”  
Matt froze and came up with something that would work  
“I was…. Fixing my makeup ! Yes that's what I was doing”  
“You brought your makeup…...to a hospital?”  
“I bring my makeup everywhere Edd, you know this”  
“...True….” Edd conceded, though still a little suspicious. Usually, Matt would say he’s going to fix his makeup.

The car ride home was peaceful compared to the ride to the hospital, there wasn't a screaming Tord in the back seat and they weren't going over the speed limit. When they got home, Matt told Edd he had to do something outside. When Edd entered the house Matt got out of the car and bolted it to Eduardo's house, flinging open the door and rushing upstairs. “Eduardo! Eduardo, I need you now!!” Matt cried, as he ran to his boyfriend.

Eduardo chuckled before kissing Matt roughly, causing Matt to moan and wrap his arms around his shoulders, hungrily kissing back and grinding his groin against Eduardo’s. Both made there way up to Eduardo's bed before he pinned Matt down and started kissing along his neck. Matt moaned, blushing as Eduardo left a trail of kisses from his neck to his chest. When did his hoodie come off, Matt didn't know, he just knew as soon as it came off, his pants followed almost immediately. He tilted his head back, their groins rubbing against each other. Eduardo kissed his neck, leaving little bite marks and kisses as he went.

Matt gave a squeal as Eduardo thrusted one of his fingers in him with no warning. Continuing to thrust said finger Matts noises grew louder. Matt squeaked as he felt his lover’s fingers shifting in his hole, spasming lightly. After deeming Matt was ready, he removed his fingers and pushed himself in, making Matt moan loudly and blush in pleasure. Eduardo keeled trusting as he told Matt how good he looked like this, his hands never leaving Matt’s small belly.

“God, you’re so hot like this, you know?” Eduardo commented as he thrusted forward into Matt. “Moaning like a bitch and carrying my child.” Matt blushed at Eduardo’s words, redder than Tord’s hoodie. Matts moans grew louder as he warned Eduardo about his incoming orgasm. When Matt hit his high, Eduardo could tell he couldn't last much longer. When he did hit the high however he pulled out and came in between matts thighs instead of inside his pregnant lover. Matt panted, blushing brightly, breath hot. 

They both caught their breaths before giggling started erupting from matts mouth. “Mark and Jon are going to be so mad at us for keeping them up.”  
“You darn right we are!” was heard through the wall and Matt started giggling louder, almost snorting. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt was getting visibly noticeable by 6 months. He spent most of his time at Eduardo's or with the syranic family (Tom, Tord, and Tamari ). Apparently he hadn't been hiding himself well enough because one particular night when he came home from spending the day with Eduardo, looking for some baby cribs and other stuff, Edd stood there arms crossed staring at him.

“What?” Matt asked, noticing the scowl Edd had on his face.  
“Why were you at Eduardo's.” Edd asked. Shit he knew  
“I wasn't at Eduardo's house though” Matt tried to lie.  
“I know what is saw Matt, and I saw you exit Eduardo's house before kissing him”  
“And if I did? You can't control who I like and who I don't.” It seemed like Matt was really pushing at his buttons because Edd then lashed out.  
“Matt it's Eduardo, he abused Jon, he's self centered, a jerk and overall a bad person. It's not that I don't think you can make your own love life decisions but I know your making the wrong one.” Edd shouted  
“Are you sure because that exactly how you sound like.” Matt countered back.  
Edd shoved his way past Matt and out the door, Matt almost falling but managing to catch himself on the wall. He could hear shouting from outside. Edds sweet angry voice and…

Matt quickly ran outside he watched as Eduardo argued with Edd. Matt stood there with tears in his eyes. He didn't want his boyfriend and friend to fight. Not now, not in the state he was in. He could tell he screamed something but everything became a blur, but in a matter of minutes he could feel salt water going down his face and he was locked in his room, windows and everything. He know what had just gone down, their single house Wiccan had just forced a breakup between Matt and Eduardo. 

Matt didn't eat anything, hardly got up from his bed, and cried so much it seemed he was going to be a vampire again. Edd brought up food but Matt refused to eat when Edd was looking. It didn't matter if it was cold by the time he was able to eat whatever Edd prepared, his only concern was the baby growing inside him. He would feel kicks every once in a while and would mutter to himself how strong they were growing. He followed days and realized when almost a month had passed.

Matt could definitely tell that it had, his hoodie before was slightly tight but now he could feel himself stretching out the fabric. He would often gaze out the window feeling like a princess, waiting to be rescued by their spaniard prince, only to be stopped by the Wiccan dragon. It was true that Edd had made and enchantment around the house to keep Eduardo out but he was unsure if it kept Matt in. 

As Matt continued to think about him the Wiccan appeared at his door, not for food but with a determined face. Pulling Matt downstairs, he seemed not to notice the weight from his baby, Tord did though. When Tord saw him his eyes lit up before dulling again as he saw Edd holding Matt. 

The norski looked back down at the four month old Tamari, who was gripping toms hoodie and pulling it down, clearly wanting food. Matt watched as Tord lifted the blue fabric and his shirt exposing a nipple. Matt could still see the chub Tord had from carrying the baby as Tamari latched on and started suckling. Matt took a seat next to him before laying down facing the back of the couch.

“Matt get up” Edds voice spoke. Before choosing to ignore him and focus on tords coos, distracting himself and rubbing his stomach. It was really only now as Matt heard Edds breath hitch when he knew Edd had realized Matt was carrying. He could hear muttering Valacioncios tongue. Before heavy footsteps were heard and the breeze of early autumn entered the house.

Matt seemed to have been right about the spell because he could hear something being screamed out by Edd outside. 

Tord broke the silence “He ran to Eduardo's house.” Was all he muttered, before saying “and he didn't close the door” Matt giggled as he let himself sit up to see the nursing mother holding his baby and angrily shutting the door, almost breaking it in the proses after using his robot arm. He walked back around and sat down resuming what he was doing. 

“Do you think he can make up what he did.”  
“Apparently, Eduardo's running over here right now”  
A quick slam of the door and Tamari started crying  
“The door please” Tord sighed, now handling the crying baby he was holding 

“MATT!” He could hear. His prince had arrived. Matt was lifted into strong arms and was given kisses all over his face, one on practically all his freckles.  
“Ahahaha! The face, the face!” Matt giggled.  
“Get a room” Tord mutter and he covered Tamari slightly so she wouldn't have to see the two men.  
“Oh god, I missed you so much, baby!”  
“We missed you too, Eddie!”  
Eduardo pulled back and looked down to Matt's belly, giving a soft gasp. Matt smiled warmly at him, taking his lover’s hand and placing it on his belly. The baby inside kicked gently, right where their father’s hand was. Eduardo gave another gasp, stars in his eyes as he felt the kick. Matt chuckled softly, smiling at him.

“They missed their daddy. I can tell they’ve got your strength.” He said softly, his voice full of love.  
“If they have my strength, they’re going to have your looks” Eduardo said in return. Matt gave a giggle snort at how ridiculous that sounded.  
“Oh Eddie!” Matt laughed, hugging him close.  
“Hey, babe?” Eduardo asked as Matt held onto him.  
“Yeah?”  
“There’s something I’ve wanted to ask you.”  
“Go ahead” Matt said, nervously.  
Eduardo smiled lovingly at him, holding Matt’s hands and getting down on one knee. Matt watched him freaking out internally, was he going to do it?  
“Matt, never in my life did I think I’d find love in somewhere as unlikely as the roommate of the guy I don’t like. But, I’ve never been happier with you. You’re funny, beautiful, sweet…I’ve never been so lucky to be with someone. Which is why I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He gazed at him, as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a box and opening to show a ring with an emerald on it, the band adorned with amethyst gems. Matt gazed at the ring, staring at it. Holy fuck this is happening. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Tord recording, Edd staring at the doorway and Jon and Mark watching from the window. But none of that matter right now, all that did was that Eduardo is proposing here and now.

“Matthew Hallsworth…..Will you marry me?”  
“Yes, yes oh my gosh a million times yes!” Matt exclaimed crying. Eduardo slipped the ring onto Matt’s finger, as Matt wiped his face, thank god he wasn't wearing any makeup.  
The two kissed, Matt’s emerald ring shining. Muffled screaming (and howling) was heard outside and Tord clapping near him. Even Tamari was celebrating in a way, by giggling and clapping her baby hands. He couldn't hear if Edd was celebrating too but he was okay with that, he didn't have to.  
He kissed Eduardo, so overjoyed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night was peaceful, about 2 in the morning. Matt slept soundly cuddled up to his fiancé. He felt himself being awoken by a kick to the stomach, waking him up. Matt yawned, rubbing his eyes as his baby kicked fussily. He wondered if something was upsetting his baby. He rubbed his back, suddenly feeling like he needed to pee. The child kept kicking as he hissed in pain, and he didn't want to move at all.  
He groaned. “Uggh, calm down sweetie. Mummy needs his sleep…” He groaned, throwing his arm over his face. A particular strong kick caused him to sit up and give a loud groan of pain wings extending and flapping in discomfort.  
“Owww!!” He cried as he clutched his stomach, leaning forward.  
Eduardo sat up as soon as he heard the cry.  
“Matt, baby, what’s wrong?” He asked, worried about his fiance.  
“My-my stomach hurts so much…” Matt winced, feeling his stomach contract.

His eyes widened as he feel something warm gush between his legs. “Oh shit” he muttered before suddenly giving a semi loud scream in pain. Eduardo covered his ears, cringing, Matt nearly fell back, but was caught by Eduardo before he could hit the bed. He panted, looking at his stomach, sweat trickling down his face.  
“I-I think...I think it’s time!” He breathed heavily. Eduardo literally flew off the bed, a rush of power hitting him but that didn't matter, swinging open the closet doors he grabbed the baby bag and ran back to Matt. He helped Matt up, putting his arm around him and helping him stand.  
“Easy, easy. Keep breathing, just keep breathing.” Eduardo tried to help him.  
Matt cringed, eyes shut tight as he felt a contraction, gripping the hand around his waist tightly as well as Eduardo’s shirt. The scream he gave out this time was louder and woke up the house, except Edd, who had his hat on and was wide awake. Tord and Tom ran in both with messy hair and, is that a hickey on Tord’s neck? Matt panted, cringing.

“A little help here would be nice!”  
Tom quickly ran to Matt’s other side as Tord and Edd ran to get Tamari and start the car, respectively. Matt shrieked, as they helped him down the steps. Matt waddled with tom and Eduardo out the door and into the car, which was an SUV so they had enough room for all of them.  
Matt groaned, clutching Eduardo’s hand. The car was off as soon as Tom was buckled in on the passenger's seat. The group rushed to the hospital, wheeling Matt in as soon as they could. Nurses rushed Matt to a single hospital room only allowing Eduardo is as he was the father of the child. “Shitting out a watermelon, huh Mark?” Was what Matt was thinking; at this point, he felt Mark was probably underestimating it. Matt squeezed Eduardo's hand, practically crushing it as another contraction hit, yeah he did think Mark underestimated it.  
Eduardo gave Matt’s hand a reassuring squeeze, trying to comfort him. 

Matt gave another loud scream and the nurses frantically worked to finish getting things set up. Matt gripped the bed, sweating and gritting his teeth.

Outside the room, Edd was fumbling with his hat, clearly worried. Tord bounced Tamari his his lap, before speaking “Your going to tear the rim of your hat and Matt isn't going to fix it.”  
“But what if--”  
“No what if game, it's a baby not a gun wound” Tord replied, “and give me this” Tord sighed taking his hat.

Back inside Eduardo was slightly crying in pain, but more panicking at the fact his lover had tears going down his face.  
“It hurts! It hurts so much!!” Matt bawled. As soon as Matt was given the clear to push, he did, squeezing Eduardo's hand once more. ”Owwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!”  
“Your doing good babe, just keep doing what your doing” Eduardo tried reassure Matt.  
Matt cried as he pushed, gripping his hand. He breathed, panting.  
“You’re doing great, Mr. Hallsworth, I can see the head!”

Matt nodded before pushing once more, feeling the head crowning. Matt groaned as he pushed, feeling the head emerge from him. Matt took a breath, giving himself a break before another contraction hit and he was right back to work pushing his baby out.  
“The shoulders are out, keep going, you’re doing great.”

After a few more heaves and pushes he felt the baby leave him as crying started. 

The doctor held up a messy, crying little fussy baby. “Congratulations, it’s a girl!” The nurses took the baby away real quick as Matt recovered from pushing her out. Eduardo gave Matt a kiss on his forehead, crying. “You did great, baby..” After a couple minutes the nurses returned holding the small baby. The little bundle was placed in her mother’s arms, the little baby wrapped in a light pink blanket with an adorable butterfly pattern on it. Matt smiled down warmly at his baby girl. Eduardo quietly took out his phone and snapped a picture of the moment. Matt gazed at her, stroking the wet, slightly wavy orange tuft on her little head. He heard a faint squeal and looked up. Tom, Tord, Edd, Mark and Jon stood at the doorway.

Eduardo gave a small wave as they entered. Edd looked at the baby smiling and crossing his arms. “Girl huh, what's her name?” He asked. The couple looked at each other, before smiling.  
“Well, we decided on naming her after Eduardo’s great aunt, Esperanza.” Matt said, smiling at his new baby girl.  
“Her middle name is Ramiro, from my great uncle and the name she would have had if she was a boy.”  
Jon floated to the baby, cooing over her. “Hello, Esper! I’m your Auntie Jon!”  
Tord walked up with Tamari, “she's bigger than tam when she was born that for sure.”  
Jon was busy babbling over how adorable she was, cooing over the baby. None of them noticed Edd slowly walking up holding something. When Matt did notice Edd had opened his hands to show a small box with beautiful markings on it.  
“I was preparing it hoping I would have more time but I didn't, so I finished it here.”  
The baby cooed from her mommy’s arms, sleepily lookin at Edd. Eduardo took the box, opening it to find a beautiful diamond rose gold necklace. The diamond has some sparkles around it, showing it had been enchanted, and it wasn't in an orb or jewel shape, no. It was in the shape of a dragon

“I gave it a protection spell to keep her from harm, and a sizing spell so that no matter what it looks good on her and fits.” Edd explained “and finally the dragon shape, it's that because of how caring her mother is but how strong her father is. A perfect mix and one that signifies ‘dragon’”

Matt smiled before putting it on Espers blanket. The baby had fallen asleep half way into the explanation and stayed asleep even after their friend where forced to leave. Eduardo and Matt were finally given some more time to themselves. Eduardo had taken her and sat on the chair before the both fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3 and a half years later

Matt looked inside the mirror at his reflection, fixing his hair. When he finished fixing it to perfection he stood up straight. The dress he was wearing was huge. A smooth lavender color with many jewels and frills. Around his neck was a specially designed choker that had a single gem the looked like a goat. Another creation by Edd.

Almost as if called, Edd himself walked in, wearing what wasn't a robe but a pastel green short dress, with a single laced bow at the back. The arms of the dress had his long ragged witchy aesthetic but a lot nicer. Behind him came Tord, who had a dress similar to Edds but without the distress look on the sleeves. His robot hand glistened a little and was slightly dripping. Snow got to it. He held the hand of Tamari and let Esperanza run in.

“Mamà! Mamà! Tia Tord said i look pretty. Do I look pretty?” The little ginger asked.  
Matt bent down to pick her up into his arms, before placing a little kiss on her nose.  
“Of course sweetie, you always look pretty” he told her. The 3 year old squealed in excitement before asking to be put down. Matt complied and put her on a seat before going ahead and fixing up her hair. 

“You look nice Matt”  
“Let's just hope our lovers chose something equally as amazing as we did on our dress”  
Jon floated through the wall wearing a ghostly dress. “Well I can't tell you anything, and not because I was sworn to secrecy but because Edds boyfriend casted a spell on the room preventing me from going in”  
“Classic Aaron” Edd muttered blushing slightly.

“Are we going to the bachelorette party first or wedding first?” Asked Edd, Looking at the time.  
“We don't have enough time to get to the bachelorette party first, we have about enough time to get some dutch bros and that's about it, if it's busy that is” Jon replied looking at the scedual.  
“I'm in the mood for Dutch bros” Tord sighed The girls looked up at Edd and Matt with puppy dog eyes. Edd shrugged and nodded and Matt just smiled.  
“Dutch bros it is” Jon said happily. The girls cheered and ran out. 

In Eduardo's room things weren't going as well as in Matts.  
“What do you mean you forgot your suit!!!” Aaron shouted at Tom, who was searching for his car keys.  
“Tamari was being difficult with her dress and I didn't realize I never put it in the car last night” Tom explained.  
“Forget the keys” Aaron shouted before giving a loud whistle. The distinctly designed broom in the corner of the room sprang to life and Aaron climbed on. “Get on if we don't wanna be late” tom hopped on before the zoomed through the large window only leaving Mark and Eduardo. Eduardo was trying to fix his tie but couldn't get it right. 

“Mark do you know how to tie a tie?” Eduardo asked, Mark just replied with a grunt as he tried to get rid of all the burrs in his tail fur. “What do you mean you can't right now.” Mark gave a slight bark back at Eduardo. “I get that but I need the tie fixed now.”  
“MOVE BITCHES” and there are Tom and Aaron. Tom was holding his deep blue suit in one hand and the broomstick in another.  
“Aaron do you know how to tie a tie” Eduardo frantically asked. Aaron gave the man a look before muttering out some words Eduardo's tie was okay. In the corner tom was struggling with his suit.  
“Come on you stupid thing, BUTTON” well the explains why he never wears button ups. Eduardo rushed over and helped his kinda friends out  
“Okay are we all good?” Aaron asked, everyone nodded showing that they were fine and dressed. “Alright we have-- OH SHIT WE HAVE 3 MINUTES TO GET THERE” 

All 4 men ran out into Mark’s mom car and drove to the forest that the wedding was taken place in. Matt and Mark weren't welcome in a church and Edd and Aaron couldn't break the holy barrier for long enough to let them in. So forest it was. When they got there everyone ran out and took their seats at the altar. Tords Ma raised and eyebrow at Eduardo before shrugging and looking forward. Taking the stance of best man was Mark. And as his groomsmen we're Tom, Aaron, and his only good brother Ernesto. Edd walked up and took his place parallel to Mark, and shot Eduardo a wicked smile that practically screamed “hurt my friend I will make you see your own personal hell”. Eduardo distracted himself from that by looking at everyone that was gathered. 

About a tenth of Matt's family was there, it only being his mom, his grandma, his dad and the only 6 siblings he had that weren't spoiled brats. All of Eduardo's family was there, not that he really liked them there. His mom was looking at tom with hungry eyes, his older sister was looking at Mark, and only his dad was actually smiling at Eduardo, obviously exited his son was getting married. Tord’s 5 siblings where also there, one sitting next to a gun. Eduardo made a mental note to ask Matt about that later. Tom's sister was also there, mainly cause she made all the food. In the back sat the famous people, the Rock, Lin Manuel miranda, jack black, and a couple more. It was Matt's wedding surprise to Eduardo inviting them all. 

Everyone went silent as the wedding music began. First came Tamari, as ring bearer, and Esperanza, as flower girl. Both wore proud smiles as they did their jobs. Then came Tord and Jon, Matts bridesmaids. And finally, There came Matt himself. He wore a light purple frilly dress. The thing adorned with rose patterns and gems. His veil was trailing farm behind him, slightly dragging in the frost from outside the clearing. Eduardo was at a pure loss for words, his soon to be wife, the mother of his child, was right there. 

When Matt got up to the altar, both stood smiling at each other.  
“You look stunning,” Eduardo whispered to him.  
“You do to”  
“Ladies, gentlemen, and inanimate objects. We are gathered here today to celebrate the union between Matthew Hallsworth and Eduardo Gonzalez.” Eduardo actually zoned out, spoke his parts, then zoned out again. He couldn't stop focusing on the man that stood before him.  
“Eduardo Gonzalez, do you take Matthew Hallsworth as your wife, to provide for him though sickness and health, until death do you part?”  
“I do”  
“And Matthew Hallsworth, do you take Eduardo Gonzalez as your husband, to provide through sickness and Health, until death do you part”  
“I do”  
“If anyone wishes to oppose of this marriage speak now, or forever hold your silence”

Now this is what Eduardo was worried for. He shot a glance at his family, hoping none of them said anything. Nothing was said.  
“Very well then, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride”  
With those words, both leaned up to kiss each other, the crowd around them went wild with cheers and clapping, and a little bit of screaming from someone. Matt was the one to break the kiss but immediately went in for a hug. Eduardo picked him up and ran out the clearing with Esperanza trailing behind. The family went and sat down next to an oak tree Eduardo had found and just talked about the times to come. 

“At some point I'm going to need a vacation”  
“I think we all are”  
“I wanna go to Hawaii”

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Ass babys, hope yalls liked
> 
> Mpregworld chat: https://discord.gg/WEFrPHz


End file.
